Power Rangers Thunder
by DriveRed
Summary: Five years after the defeat of Rita, a new evil descends on Earth. To fight this evil, Zordon and Alpha located and re-energized the six Powers of Thunder to combat this threat. (Gosei Sentai Dairanger adaption)


Power Rangers Aura Thunder

It was after the events of what became known to the Rangers as "Doomsday" that the Power Rangers decided to stage their final battle against Rita Repulsa, and her evil minions. It was not a battle that the Rangers didn't think out first. Knowing what the stakes were, the Rangers began their preparations. The first part of their plan, bring back Tommy Oliver as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

Once telling Tommy of their their plan, and how they managed to bring back his powers, he gladly accepted. The Rangers had to use a large amount of Power from the Command Center, and a small bit of power from themselves to power up his Dragon Power Coin. Once that was done, the Rangers readied themselves for part two of their plan, a sneak attack on the Moon Palace.

They were teleported to the basement of the Moon Palace, while Rita and her goons weren't paying attention. Once the Rangers sprang out of the shadows and began their attack, Rita's forces didn't quite know what to do. Tommy destroyed Goldar, Rita's golden winged monkey general, ending his rivalry with him once and for all. The Rangers destroyed Baboo, Squatt, and Finster, and a large amount of Putty Patrollers, Rita's foot soldiers, before sealing Rita into a small vase, similar to the dumpster she had been sealed in. The Rangers then flung her into space, attached to a small rocket Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger had made. Rita was sent deep into space, never to be heard from again.

It was a victory well earned for the Rangers, as they celebrated in the Command Center. "Guys I can't believe we finally did it!" Kimberley Ann Hart, the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger exclaimed.

"Yeah. It is a great feeling knowing we won't have to deal with Rita ever again." Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger added. Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, put his arm around Trini, and had a big old smile on his face.

"Oh man, that was a battle." he said. The Rangers then heard someone clear their throat, and turned to their leader, Zordon of Eltar, whom despite the fact they had won a great battle, had a grave look on his face.

"Rangers, you have done a great service to the Earth, and its inhabitants by protecting them. However, now that the treat of Rita is gone, you are no longer needed as Power Rangers. It is time for you all to get on with your lives, and futures, and turn in your Power Coins." he told them sadly. Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger gave Zordon a quizzical look.

"But Zordon, what if another threat comes to Earth? Who will protect it then?" he asked.

"If you are needed, we will teleport you here." Zordon said. A box appeared in front of the Rangers. "Please put your Power Coins inside this box." he told the Rangers. One by one, the Rangers sadly put their Power Coins inside of the box. Once it was filled, the box disappeared. The Rangers looked sadly at one another.

"Well, it was fun." Billy said.

"Rangers, I am proud of everything you have done. I am glad I had chosen you, got to know each of you, and watch you grow. Tommy, I am glad that you joined us in our fight against Rita. I will continue to watch over each and every one of you. Good luck with you future endeavors, and may the Power always protect you." Zordon said kindly to the Rangers. The Rangers nodded, and were teleported out of the Command Center. Once the Rangers were gone, Alpha 5, Zordon's assistant looked at Zordon.

"So what now Zordon?" Alpha asked. Zordon sighed.

"In five years time, a new force will try to attack Earth, and the Rangers won't have enough Power to stop it. We will search for the lost Powers, and when the time comes, search for five new Rangers." Zordon answered.

"Lost Powers? You don't mean the Ancient Powers do you Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"Yes Alpha, we must find the six Powers of Thunder." Zordon declared.


End file.
